Red vs Blue vs YJ
by SnIpErZxElItE99
Summary: What if the Young Justice team were sucked through a worm hole and ended up in the Red vs. Blue universe and crashed landed in Blood Gulch.
1. Prologue

**Red vs. Blue vs. YJ**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.**

**Prologue**

**Artemis P.O.V**

I arrived at the Cave in a foul mood. We were all given 'a week off' after a very long and stressful mission that lasted two days. But after 3 days of our 'week off,' we are all called into the Cave for a mission briefing of the upmost importance.

I was the last one to show up. We were dressed in our hero uniform. **(A.N don't know what to class their uniforms as.) **Batman was stood at the computer waiting to start the briefing.

"Good your all here now," Batman said "six hours ago the Watchtower detected an anomaly behind the moon just out of sight.

Wally butted in saying, "Why couldn't the Justice League just investigate it themselves."

"We need you to do reconnaissance of the area around the anomaly to make sure that no potential hostiles have come through, you'll have to report your findings immediately, you leave in five minutes.

-**Five minutes late**r-

**Miss Martian's P.O.V**

As everyone was getting on board the Bio-ship, I was sitting in the pilot seat doing the final checks. Everything was in place and we were ready to go into space. As everyone finished getting strapped in I ignited the engines and took off.

With the speed the Bio-ship was going it only took us four hours reach the anomaly.

As we looked around we saw no visible signs of a potential threat.

"Batman, it's Robin," Robin said.

"What is it Robin," Batman replied.

"We've reached the anomaly and found no visible threats," stated Robin.

Batman replied, "Ok… S*** GET AWAY FROM THE ANOMALY!"

But the warning was too late, a bolt of electricity struck the Bio-ship and started to pull us in.

"OH F***, IT PULLING US IN, I'VE LOST CONTROL!" I screamed.

Everything went black after that.

**A.N Well that's the prologue of my first ever fan-fiction, so please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Blood Gulch

**Red vs. Blue vs. YJ**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.**

**Chapter one**

**Grif's P.O.V**

"I am so bored," I groaned.

"Well what the f*** do you want me to do about it?" Simmons snapped back at me.

"You're the smart one, so figure something out," I replied.

"Moron," Simmons murmured.

"I heard th..." suddenly there was a massive bang. I looked up at the sky and saw a huge red ship flying towards us.

"GET DOWN!" I screamed.

We both jumped out of the way just as it clipped the top of one of the stone pillars. We heard a crash and then Lopez shouting in Spanish.

"¿por qué solo alguna vez se rompen las cosas que tengo que arreglar!?" **(Why do they only ever break the stuff that I have to fix!?) **Lopez shouted.

"What's all that racket about!?" Sarge shouted in his southern accent.

"Sir, a space craft has just crashed in the middle of the canyon," Simmons stated.

"Well, that can only mean one thing," Sarge started

"What sir," Simmons replied.

"The bluetards have called in reinforcements and they've just arrived," Sarge stated.

"Sarge, the ship was red, so wouldn't that mean the ship has red reinforcements in," I asked.

"No, doofus it's a trick to lure there so they can kill, so instead we are going to go there and kill the blues inside that ship before the blues reach it," he stated smugly.

"What an excellent plan sir," Simmons stated in his usual kiss ass ways.

"Kiss ass," I mumbled.

"Lopez! Get the warthog and the mongoose ready!" He shouted.

"Por qué no puedes tú mismo!?" **(Why can't you do it yourself!?)** Lopez shouted back.

"This isn't time for any of your jokes Lopez Just do it." Sarge replied.

"Culo," **(Ass) **He mumbled

**Tex's P.O.V**

"What was that explosion?" I asked as I reached the top deck of blue blasé.

"Space craft just crashed down in the middle of the canyon," Church replied.

"Do you have any idea of who it belongs to?" I asked.

"I believe it to belong to red team seeing as the ship is red," he stated.

"Let me have look then," I asked

"Fine," he said.

I took a look at the ship through the scope of the sniper rifle. It indeed was the colour red but it couldn't belong to red team because of the fact it looked alien and nothing like a pelican drop-ship.

"Church, you idiot!" I shouted at him

"What," he asked shocked that was angry at him.

"That ship doesn't belong to red team, it's too alien and looks more advanced that those idiots would have never been able to make something like that," I said back to him.

"So who does it belong to then?" he asked.

"Don't know," I replied, "Go get Tucker and Caboose while I prep Sheila."

"Fine," he said in an annoyed voice.

'Let's just hope the occupants in that vessel aren't dead, so I can some answers out of them about what they are doing here.' I thought to myself.

**Artemis' P.O.V**

I woke to the sun shining through the broken glass of the Bio-ship.

'Where are we,' I thought

I undid the harness holding me in my seat and picked up my bow and quiver. I climbed out the Bio-ship through the broken wind shield and looked around at my surroundings. Form what I could tell we were in a box-canyon of some sort. I climbed to the top of a hill next to Bio-ship and saw two buildings on either side of the canyon. The only difference between the two buildings was that one had red markings on it and the other had blue marking on it.

I heard some groaning coming from the Bio-ship, so I went down the hill and looked inside to see everyone else regaining consciousness.

"What happened?" Aqualad asked.

"We've crashed in some sort of canyon I said as I climbed back in the Bio-ship through the wind shield.

"Ok," he replied, "Is anyone hurt?"

"No," everyone replied.

"Alright, everyone get out and we'll see if we can find the locals and see if they'll help us," Aqualad ordered.

"Whilst I was out looking I noticed at either side of the canyon there is a concrete building, one with red markings and one with blue markings," I said.

"Ok, we'll go to one of them and see if they can help us," Aqualad said.

M'gann opened a hatch at the back of the ship so that we didn't have to scrambling out through the broken wind shield.

As soon as we got out we started to hear what sounded like an accordion getting closer and closer to us at an alarming rate.

"Does anyone else here that sound," Zatanna asked

"I do," Robin replied.

Suddenly a jeep shot over the hill closely followed by a quad-bike with all the occupants shouting yee-haw as they did so.

They landed a few meters behind us and the occupants getting out and pointing guns at us. The only one how didn't get put was the one in maroon armour who instead was pointing the barrel of the machine gun at us instead.

"Okay you dam blues hands where we can see them and I won't be forced to kill you by shotgun to the face," the one in red armour said in a southern accent.

"Señor, son sólo adolescentes," **(Sir they're just teenagers) **the one in brown armour said.

"You're absolutely right Lopez, we should just kill them now," the one in red said.

Before anyone could do anything though the quad-bike thingy was blow up by a rocket. We all looked in the direction of the base with blue markings to see a tank pointing its cannon at the reds with two people in blue armour and a person in black at the side of it.

"Sarge, I never thought I find you pointing a gun at teenagers," the one in black armour said, who you could tell was female from her voice.

"Tex, what are you and the bluetards over there doing here," Sarge said.

"I just wanted to know who was in the ship that crashed just a few minutes ago," Tex replied.

"So these teenagers don't work for blue team then?" Sarge questioned.

"No they do not," Tex replied.

**Tex P.O.V**

I looked at the weirdly dressed teenagers that had gotten out of that ship. I saw that some wore masks and some didn't. I also that one had green and decided I ask them about it later. The reds had now lowered their guns and were just stood there. I decided that I would ask them a couple of questions.

"So which one of you is in charge?" I asked

"I am," the one with gills on the side of his neck answered.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I am Aqualad, me and my team work for the Justice League," He replied.

"I thought the justice league died ages ago?" I heard Tucker say.

"So did I," I heard Church say.

I ignored them and decided to ask a couple more questions.

"So what are the rest of you called?" I asked

"Artemis," the one wearing green answered.

"Robin," the one wearing the domino mask answered

"Zatanna," the one in the magician outfit answered

"Miss Martian," the one with green skin replied.

'She must be a Martian,' I thought.

"Kid Flash," The one with lightning bolt on his chest answered.

"Superboy," the one with the shield, that has an S in it, on his chest answered.

"Alright, my name is Tex, the one in cobalt is Church, the one in teal is Tucker, and the one in the tank is Caboose," I said.

"Wait!" Church shouted, "Did you just say, that Caboose is driving the tank!"

"S***!" I shouted.

Just then Sheila said, "Friendly fire disengaged, auto-aim engaged,"

"RUN!" I shouted.

Everyone but Church got behind a rock in time, so he ended up getting blown up again.

"TUCKER DID IT!" Caboose shouted from the tank.

"I WAS RIGHT HERE F***TARD

"Friendly engaged, auto-aim disengaged," Sheila said.

"Okay I think it would be best if we decided what we're going to do with this lot," I said.


	3. Chapter 2: Who goes where

**Red vs. Blue vs. YJ**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.**

**Chapter two**

**Robin's P.O.V**

"What do you mean what you're going to with us?" I asked.

"Well what I mean is, where you are going to stay until we can find out what's going on," Tex stated.

"Well we could start by giving them some armour so they don't get killed," the one in pink stated.

"Donut, I don't think the reds and blues should get in any fights whilst we've got them lot here," the one in orange stated.

"Not if we start fighting, it's in case O'Malley shows back up," Donut replied back.

"Well, in that case then, I think we should call command and have them drop off the armour used by the Justice Leagues A I's if these are in fact the protégés of the Justice League," Sarge stated.

"What do you mean by Justice League AI's," Kid Flash asked.

"Well I'm guessing that your Justice League aren't war heroes like our were and instead just protect Earth and nowhere else," Tex stated.

"Well we don't have anywhere that needs protecting but Earth," I replied

"Well, you see the Justice League were just like yours but they didn't wear Kevlar and costumes but instead wore similar armour to what we wearing now and were some of the best fighters when we were at war with the Covenant," Tex said.

"Who are the Covenants?" M'gann asked.

"They were an alien race who used to be led by The Prophets, who wanted to eradicate the Human race. But were defeated by the Master Chief and the Elites took control of the Covenant and the war was over and a peace treaty was signed," Tex replied, "Well the Justice League didn't use protégés, but instead used AI's that they could take out of there suit and put in a robot that was wearing armour so they could fight with the."

"The Justice League was killed when they were piloting the Watchtower toward a Belle Rev prison station," Sarge started, " But the prisoners broke out and over powered the Justice League and stop them getting the AI's or control of the Watchtower, so they deleted the AIs and scuttled the Watchtower. When the UNSC arrived they found that everyone on board the Watchtower was dead and were only able to retrieve the AI's armour that were in blast proof pods and took them back to command," She finished.

"So the Justice League here was killed," Artemis asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, I'm going to call command and have them bring the armour," Tex said and then walked back towards Blue base.

"So, I say we take half to blue base and the other half to red bas agreed,"

Everyone agreed and me and the rest of the team discussed who would go where.

**Grif's P.O.V**

In the end we ended up with Kid Flash, Zatanna Robin and Aqualad. Blue team ended up with Miss Martian, Superboy and Artemis.

We took our new charges back to Red with me and Lopez walking with them whilst the others drove back.

"Is Lopez a robot? Because his voice sounds mechanical," Robin asked

"Yes he is, but Sarge decided to mess and set him so he speaks in Spanish and no one can understand him," I answered.

"Well I could fix it," Robin replied

"Could you?" I said and he nodded.

I looked at Lopez who just nodded to say that he could attempt to fix what Sarge couldn't.

Lopez got on his knees so Robin could reach and Robin opened a panel on his neck and started fiddling with some wires.

"That should do it, try saying something," Robin said.

"Sarge is a complete and utter moron," He said in perfect English.

I stared at him in shock and almost passed out when a thirteen year old did something someone twice his age couldn't.

When we got back to base Lopez decided he would announce our arrival.

"F***tards, we're back," he said.

Donut turned with a shock face that you could see because he had taken his Helmet off.

"Did Lopez just speak English," he said in a shock tone.

"Yep, Robin here fixed him," I sated.

**Tex's P.O.V**

As soon as I finished my call with command the rest of blue team showed with Miss Martian, Superboy and Artemis.

"Command said the Armour should be here by tomorrow morning," I said.

"I'll contact Aqualad," Miss Martians stated.

Her eyes started to glow green and then went back to normal after a couple of seconds.

"He said he would notify the others about it," She stated.

"Alright, I'll show you where you can sleep," I said and started to walk down the hall way with them following not too far behind.

"You lot can choose between the last four rooms on this corridor," I said and then headed back to see what the rest of blue team was doing.

**Artemis' P.O.V**

We decided that Miss Martian and Superboy will sleep in the rooms on the right hand side of the corridor and I would sleep in a room on the left hand side of the corridor.

I put my bow and arrows in a cupboard and took my cowl off. I'd come to the conclusion that I wasn't going to have to worry about my identity seeing as this universe us were AIs and aren't even alive anymore.

I walked out my room to see that M'gann had changed her appearance so that she was in her casual clothes.

"What do you think of these people?" I asked M'gann.

"I think they're nice, especially the one in called Tex," M'gann replied.

"Then you don't know Tex," A voice said behind us.

We turned around to see a ghostly figure behind us. M'gann gasped in fear, but I wasn't scared, it wasn't my first time seeing a ghost.

"You're not scared?" The ghostly figure of the one they called Church asked me.

"Not my first time seeing a ghost," I said.

"Church, your back from the dead again," Tex said.

"Wait, you mean this isn't his first time dying?" M'gann asked.

"Nope, been killed quite a few times," Church replied.

"Yeah and now I've got to get Sarge to build you a new body," Tex said.

"Can I come with?" I asked.

"Sure, just stay behind me in case they've decided to place someone on guard duty who actually will do something," She replied.

"I'll just stay here," M'gann said.

Me, Tex and Church's ghost went off over to red base. It took about an hour to walk there. Once we got there a shot was fired and pasted through Church's ghostly head.

**Tex's P.O.V**

I looked up to see Lopez standing there holding and assault rifle.

"Stay right there blues," Lopez growled in English.

I looked up at him shock. Someone on red team had actually decided to fix him so that everyone could now understand what he was saying.

"Lopez? Who fixed you?" I asked.

"Robin did," he replied.

"Figures," I heard Artemis say behind me.

"Lopez we need to speak to Sarge," I said to him.

"What for?" he asked.

"We need him to build another body for Church," I replied.

"Fine then I'll tell him, but you three need to stay there," He said.

**Lopez's P.O.V**

"What's with all the shooting Lopez?" Sarge asked.

"Tex wants you to build a new body for Church," I replied.

"Where are they now?" Sarge asked.

"Just outside the base," I replied.

"Come with me," Sarge said.

We went into the basement where we started to build a new body for Church.

When we were done he had me carry the new body.

"Alright blue, how much you going to pay for the new body this time?" Sarge said.

"How about, I don't tear your balls off and shove them down your throat," Tex replied.

"Deal," Sarge said.

We took the body to them. Church got inside it and they left.

"That was a close one," Sarge said and I just shook my head at his cowardliness.

**A N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Supreme Sniping

**Red vs. Blue vs. YJ**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 3**

**Artemis' P.O.V**

We woke up at about six the next morning and walked out the base to see a giant drop-ship landing in the middle of the canyon. We started walking towards it to find people dressed in white armour with U.N.S.C written on it and underneath that the letters P.F.M.

"Tex what does P.F.M stand for?" I asked her.

"It stands for Project Freelancer Marines," she replied.

They were loading the crates with our armour in onto the grass. There were three crates of armour for us and eight for red team.

"Yo, solider dude, what's with the new armour for the four idiots on Red Team?" Tucker asked.

"They ordered new armour when they found out one of your new recruits had the ability to put his fist straight through theirs, but it only a bit stronger and will probably only take two hits from the strong guy to put his fist through it," one of the soldiers replied.

They finished unloading and got on-board the drop-ship and took off.

Does anyone have blue spray paint?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Tucker replied giving the spray can to me.

"You'll see," was all I said.

I hacked the first container which contained Sarge's armour and started to spray it blue. I then went on to spray paint the rest of Red Team's armour except those from The Team. I left a note in Sarge's box along with attaching a camera to his helmet so we could see his reaction when he opened the box.

"Now I get it," Tex started, "you wanted to really p*** Red Team of."

"Pretty much, I also added a camera to Sarge's so we can see their reaction," I replied.

"Nice," Tucker said.

"Well get your armour on, unless you want to carry it?" Tex stated.

I took my mask off and got into my armour, slipping the helmet on last, not bothered that they had all seen my face.

"What?" I asked.

"You know we just saw your face right? How old are you?" Tucker asked.

"Yes and I'm fifthteen, so don't get any funny idea or I'll make it so that you'll lose the only thing that makes you a man," I stated.

"F*** berries," was all Tucker said.

M'gann and Connor both got into their armour as well. All out armour looked like our uniforms, same colour, and same symbols. The only difference was the armour was the same mark armour as everyone else in the canyon was wearing.

The sound of an accordion could be heard getting closer.

"That's our cue to leave," Tex stated and we started running back to blue base.

We got back to base and loaded up a computer there and connected the receiver that the camera was transmitting to.

We just manage to load it up as helmetless Sarge pulled the hatch off the crate.

We couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"WHO THE F*** DID THIS TO MY ARMOUR!" he screamed in rage.

"Who did what?" Robin said who had donned his armour.

"I don' know," Sarge replied.

Robin took out the note that was in the crate.

"Artemis," was all he said.

"What?" Sarge asked.

"Artemis is the one who did this to your armour," Robin replied.

"Grif, Simmons, get to the Warthog, we're going to show her what happens when you mess with Red Team's armour," Sarge stated.

"Well this will be interesting," I said.

"Artemis I think it would be wise to hide," M'gann said.

"No need, Tex is there an armoury here and does it have a sniper rifle in it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you to it," she replied.

We went to the armoury and we both picked up a sniper rifle.

"I think I'll help you with Red Team just to see them run away scared," Tex said.

We went up to the top of blue base just in time to have to duck from a barrage of machine gun fire.

"SUCK IT BLUES!" we heard Simmons shout.

We crawled to the pillars and got behind one on each.

"On the count of three we open fire," Tex said.

"1"

The machine gun fire started to intensify.

"2"

I could hear the sound of the gun starting to steam up.

Just as she said that the gun stopped firing.

"S*** it's over-heated," Simmons said

"3!"

We jumped out and started firing at them.

"Get us out of here Grif," Sarge ordered.

They started driving away whilst we carried on shooting at them. Simmons spun the turret round, but a well-placed shot from me jammed the firing mechanism.

**Robin's P.O.V**

"Do you think we should go and stop them from trying to kill her?" I asked.

We were watching a screen displaying a view from a camera Lopez installed on the Warthog. We e were watching the screen as Artemis and Tex ran on the roof and ended up dropping to the ground to avoid being filled with holes from the machine gun Simmons was using. We could hear the gun steaming and then it suddenly stooped firing.

"S*** it's over-heated," Simmons said.

"3!" we heard Tex say and her and Artemis jumped out of their cover and started shooting at them with sniper rifles.

"Get us out of here Grif," we heard Sarge ordered.

They were driving away and we heard the sound of metal striking metal.

"B******, she jammed the turret," Simmons stated.

"Who did?" Sarge asked.

"That Artemis chick," Simmons stated.

"She really knows how to p*** me off," Sarge said in a voice full of rage.

We heard a loud bang as a rocket exploded.

"How do you like rockets you dumb blues," Sarge stated.

**Tex P.O.V**

"I'm going to regret doing this," I said to no one in particular.

"Regret doing what?" Artemis asked.

"CABOOSE, GET SHLELIA AND GO AFTER RED TEAM!" I shouted.

"OK!" Caboose shouted back and we heard Shelia setting off.

**Sarge's P.O.V**

"Sarge, they're sending the tank after us," Simmons stated.

"Well s***, I only had one rocket and Lopez will be p***ed if we damage the Warthog again," I stated.

A canon shot from the tank hit the Warthog and sent us soaring in the air and into the base.

"You broke the f***ing Warthog again!" Lopez shouted.

We heard the tank turning around and heading back to blue base and went outside to see the Warthog was on fire from the rocket hitting the fuel tank.

"Well, I'm going bed," Grif stated.

**Church's P.O.V**

I came out my room to find Artemis and Tex laughing and Caboose walking back into the base.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"We found out that a fifthteen year old is a better shot than you," Tex stated.

"How so?" I stated getting annoyed that they would think that.

"She managed to shoot Red Team's turret on the Warthog jamming the firing mechanism," She stated still laughing.

"And where has Caboose been anyway?" I asked suspicious of what made the explosions earlier.

"Red Team started shooting rockets at us, so we sent Caboose after them in the tank," Tex answered.

"You did what? Caboose could have killed me again if I was to go outside while he was in Shelia," I stated.

"BOW CHIKA BOW WOW!" we heard Tucker shout.

"SHUT IT TUCKER YOU D***!" I replied.

"Church calm down would ya, Caboose didn't hurt anyone but Red Team and besides you and Tucker need to go do your daily spy on Red Team anyway," Tex replied.

"Fine, but when I get back we need to talk about hiding the keys to Shelia from Caboose," I said and then headed out to the cliffs with Tucker to spy and Red Team.

**A N: Please read and review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4: Big Bang in Blood Gulch

**Red vs. Blue vs. YJ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 4**

**Zatanna's P.O.V**

I walked to the top of red base, wearing my black armour with white accent, to find Grif and Simmons arguing about something.

"What ya talking about?" I asked.

"We were trying to decide who was more deadly on Blue Team," Grif replied.

"Who's out of?" I asked.

"We've narrowed it down to Tex, Superboy or Artemis," Simmons stated.

"Well, I don't know about Tex, but Artemis and Superboy can be very deadly, Superboy when it comes to using brute strength and Artemis when it comes to using ranged weapons and sneaking," I answered.

"Well now that you say that it still doesn't make it easier," Grif stated.

I looked at the cliffs not far from red base to see two blue figures watching us down a sniper.

"You do know Tucker and Church are spying on us right?" I asked.

"What?" Simmons asked.

"I'll get them," I started, "gnirB rekcuT dna hcruhC ot su." **(Bring Tucker and Church to us.)**.

Tucker and Church started to float towards us.

"F***, what's going on," we heard Church say.

When they reached the roof I uttered another spell.

"kconK rekcuT dna chruhC tuo." **(Knock Tucker and Church out.)**.

They both suddenly fell over unconscious.

"What did you just do?" Simmons stated.

"I used magic to knock them out," I stated.

**Robin's P.O.V**

We heard the sound of something heavy hitting the platform above us.

"What was that?" Wally asked.

"Don't know," I replied.

We heard the sound of scraping and Zatanna walked down the ramp to the platform above us followed by Grif and Simmons dragging an unconscious Church and an unconscious Tucker.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked.

"They were spying on us so I used a spell to bring them to us and then used another spell to knock them out," Zatanna replied.

"Good work Zatanna," Sarge stated, "Grif! Why can't you be more like these four?"

"Shut up Sarge," Grif groaned out.

**Artemis' P.O.V**

"Where are those two, they've been out longer than usual," Tex stated.

"Do you want me to try and contact them?" M'gann asked.

"Sure why not M'gann," Tex stated having learnt our real names when we told all of them after deciding that it didn't matter if they knew.

M'gann's eyes glowed green for a second and then returned to normal.

"I can't reach them they seem to be unconscious," M'gann stated.

"I swear if they've got themselves caught I'm going to f***ing rip their skulls out their heads and then beat them to death with their own skulls," Tex stated angrily.

"Why don't you and I go find out and then we can do what you wanted to do to them," I suggested.

"Fine," She stated.

We went into the armoury where I picked up a sniper rifle and a pistol along with a smoke grenade, while Tex also picked up a pistol but she picked up an assault rifle.

We walked up to the cliff where Church and Tucker should have been but only found a discarded sniper rifle.

"Well it looks like they aren't here," I stated.

"What do you suggest we do then to get them back from red base then?" Tex asked already knowing where they were.

I looked over to red base to see Simmons and Grif on the top platform talking.

"I'll create a distraction while you sneak in and get them out and I'll meet you in there once I've ditched them," I stated.

"Alright," she replied.

I took aim and then shot a bullet straight through Simmons' right shoulder.

**Grif's P.O.V**

Me and Simmons were just stood on the platform talking after dragging dumb and dumber downstairs for Sarge to try and get some information out of them, when suddenly a shot rang out and less than a second later a bullet tore through Simmons right shoulder.

"S***! SIMMONS!" I shouted and then started dragging him behind a pillar.

Wally, whose name I learnt after they decided to tell us their real name except Robin, ran up and narrowly dodged getting shot in the head by diving to the floor.

**Kaldur's P.O.V**

We heard the sound of a gun being shot and then Grif shouting.

"S***! SIMMONS!"

"You four get up there and see what's going on, Donut, Lopez go to the garage and check no on tries to get in that way, while I guard the prisoners," Sarge ordered.

Wally was the first up the ramp and had to dive to the ground to dodge a bullet aimed for his head.

"F***! I KNOW SHE'S CAN BE A B****, BUT THAT IS JUST PUSHING IT!" he shouted.

We ran up just in time to see Wall dive behind a pillar just as a bullet struck where he was a moment ago. We looked to see that it was Artemis who was shooting at him.

"Get to cover and prepare to move up on me," I ordered.

They all jumper behind cover and I waited till she stopped shooting to reload and when she did I gave the order.

"Alright move up, Grif you stay with Simmons."

We moved up and just as we reached her she popped a smoke grenade.

When it cleared we saw her running up the cliff path and Wally shot after her, but Robin noticed something.

"Wally wait it's a…" he started but Wally had already dived at her, only to pass straight through her, "hologram."

We all looked back at base to see her hitting Grif across the head with the butt of her sniper rifle and then pulling out a detonator and triggering it blowing up both the entrances front and back only leaving the garage as a way out. She gave us a mock salute and ran into the base to obviously collect Tucker and Church.

"We'll cut them off at the garage entrance," I stated.

We headed there to find Donut and Lopez standing guard.

"Has anyone tried to leave?" I asked.

"No, why? Are they in the base?" Donut asked.

"Yeah and they've blocked the entrances to the base up there leaving this as their only exit," I answered.

Suddenly there was the sound that sounded like growling and looked at the entrance to see the Warthog driving towards us.

"S***!" Robin shouted and we dove out of the way for the way of the Warthog that was being driven by Artemis, with Tex in the passenger seat, along with Tucker on the turret and Church sitting under the machine gun.

"Everyone get to the Gauss Warthogs and the Mongoose and get moving," Sarge ordered as he came running down the stairs to the garage.

**Artemis' P.O.V**

"Artemis, floor it, Flash Boy is coming up fast," Tex stated.

"IT'S KID FLASH!" we heard Wally yell.

He came along side us.

"Ok Artemis just stop and we go easy on ya all," he stated.

"Wally, you might want to stop before you hurt your legs," I stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as if I had groan a second head.

"It means this," I said pulling out my pistol that been loaded with concussive rounds instead and shot him in his right knee before he could react causing him to fall over.

"B****!" we heard him yell and all laughed.

**Robin's P.O.V**

"B****!" we heard Wally shout and saw him fall over and then start clutching his knee.

We stopped our Warthog to check on him.

"Keep going don't let them get away, I'll be fine," Wally ordered.

We set back off in hope that we'd be able to catch them before they reached blue base.

**Artemis's P.O.V**

I pulled the Warthog over at the top of the hill in the centre of the canyon.

"Why we stopping?" Church asked.

"I thought we might leave them a little gift," I stated.

I got out of the Warthog.

"You lot might want to get out and start running," I said.

"Why?" Tucker asked.

I pulled out some C4 I'd picked up at red base and planted one on the engine and one on the fuel tank.

They got the idea and we started to run back to blue base.

**Robin's P.O.V**

We made up to where they stopped the Warthog and saw them running back to blue base.

"Should we go after them?" Zatanna asked

"No, we got back the Warthog," Sarge stated.

Just then we saw Artemis turn around and hold her right arm out in front of her. We noticed that she had something in her hand. She flipped up the cap on top of it and pushed her thumb down on the button underneath the cap. A beeping noise filled the air and I instantly knew what it was.

"BOMB!" I shouted and we dived out of range of the explosive.

I looked back and saw the explosion also took out the vehicles we drove up in, seeing as we parked right next to the stolen Warthog.

"Everyone get back to red base," Sarge stated sadly.

**Tex's P.O.V**

"Hey guys, want to see the fireworks?" Artemis asked.

We turned around to see Red Team pulling up at the abandoned Warthog and getting out of their vehicles. We watched as Artemis pulled out a detonator and flipped the switch. We saw Red Team staring at her like they hadn't seen a detonator before. She hit the button and that's when Robin realised what it was.

"BOMB!" we heard him shout and a moment later the vehicles on the hill were all destroyed in the explosion.

"S***! That was one hell of an explosion," Church stated.

"Bow Chica bow wow," Tucker stated.

I turned around and punched Tucker in the balls.

"B****," He groaned out.

"Come on, let's get back to base," I stated.

**A.N: I hope you enjoyed and please read and revi`ew.**


End file.
